polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
South Koreaball
South Koreaball is a sovereign countryball in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. He likes to call himself just Koreaball or ROKball despite North Koreaball sayings he is true Korea. He shared clay borders with North Korea, his sworn enemy brother to the north. South Koreaball loves his pop music called K-pop. He is also known as one of the richest countryballs in Asia. South Koreaball HDI (Human Development Index) ranks at 15th, making it one of the best places to live in the world. It also has an ultra developed technology and lifestyle, and Jeju island is considered to be the most cleanest and natural ecosystems in the world. South Korea practices plastic surgery (about 16% of all South Korean women have undergone plastic surgery), and its people are often described to be attractive. The recent rise of Hallyu (Kpop, Korean dramas, Korean culture) has made South Korea an extremely popular nation, and earning tons of money from exporting its culture. Kpop is also very famous, and is considered to rival even those of the American pop industry. History Koreaball's history started at around 80,000 BC, and in BC 2333, made the first kingdom, called Gojoseun. Later on, it divided into four countries, called Goguryeo, Silla, Baekje, and Gaya. Gaya, which was inbetween Silla and Baekje, later fell, and the three kingdoms constantly fought each other. Silla eventually conquered the rest, and made Unified Silla. However, this did not last long and Unified Silla turned into Goryeo. Goryeo was very indulged in Buddhism, and made many temples. This was the age when many Buddhist temples and infrastructures were made. However, unfortunately, Genghis Khan invaded Goryeo and destroyed most of the flourishing culture. Much of the temple still remains destroyed or gone after the Mongolians burnt them down. Goryeon was on the verge of becoming completely Mongolian empire, until Joseon was made. Just before Joseon was made, the Mongolian empire fell and disappeared. Joseun had the most flourishing dynasty of all, and it built massive lavish buildings and treasures. Joseon also liked the current Chinese dynasty (Ming dynasty), and sent many treasures and missionaries to China. In 1592, a huge Japanese invasion landed on Korea (임진왜란). When things were gone and there was no hope, an Admiral called Lee Sun shin (이순신) pushed the huge 330 Japanese ships back to Japan with only 12 ships of his own. Lee Sun Shin is still considered as a national hero even today in South Koreaball. Later, Joseon was invaded by China (Qing dynasty), because Joseon refused to help Qing dynasty, but instead helped the dying Ming dynasty. Joseon managed to push them back again, and had some peaceful ages. Unfortunately, in 1910, Imperial Japan invaded Korea with new weapons and completely obliterated Korea. They colonized Koreaball for 35 years (1910~1945) and raped and tortured and massacred many Koreans. They even used them for human experiments and for cannon fodder and forced labour. Some Japanese still deny this history, and that is why South Korean-Japanese relationships are not very good. South Koreaball was born in 1945, along with his brother North Koreaball, as their mother Koreaball was dying from Japanball's rape. He was adopted by USAball, and taught capitalism, in contrast to Sovietball adopting his brother and teaching him communism. In 1950, his brother invaded his clay, but adoptive father USAball and his NATO friends helped him, until Chinaball came onto North Koreaball's side. An armistice was signed in 1953, but the border between their homes is still heavily armed. In 1988, North Koreaball boycott his Olympic Games in Seoul. They marched under a united Korean flag in 2000 though, giving him hope that his brother might be cured and his life turned around. Together with enemy Japanball, South Koreaball had the 2002 World Cup. In 2015, South Korea had 2015 Gwangju Universiade and planning to have the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang. South Koreaball now spends his days doing K-pop, and (sometimes) cosmetic surgery. He also do does stuff on his phone alot. Samsung, LG, Daewoo, Hyundai, KIA, and Dusan is one of the main companies famous in the world, and Samsung especially is currently covering the electronical market. South Koreaball made miraculous development in the 20th century, and still continues to make rapid growth (about 3.4% a year). It is predicted that South Koreaball may overpass Japan's economy and power in about 5~8 years. South Koreaball also ranks as the most innovative country (by Bloomberg), and is currently sharing the crown with Japan as one of the most advanced countries in Asia and the world. How to draw 1. Draw a circle. 2. Draw a circle center Taiji. (Tai line right high left low) 3. Draw these black trigramms (clockwise, from up-left): ☵, ☰, ☲ and ☷ 4. If you draw the eye, finished. Relationships Friends *Philippinesball - Both hate communism, and a good vacation spot for South Korea. Only thing bad are the illegals *Taiwanball - "Oh, Thailand". Best friend. Taiwan is encouraged to keep watching Korean drama. *USAball - Best friend (for) ever. USA basically keeps North Korea from having anger and annexation. *Tringapore - Fellow dragon from the south. Also a former British Colony who fought in the Korean War *Hong Kongball - Fellow dragon from the west. Also a former British Colony who kicked some commie aftermath. *Macauball - Hong Kongball's half-brother. *Seoulball- Son and Capital city. He is globally known. *Incheonball, Busanball, Daejeonball, Ulsanball, Daeguball- Sons/Daughters *Okinawaball - Nephew. *Chinaball - Best frenemies (for) ever. China At least he replaced Gangnam Style with Gentleman, which was much better for everyone, especially him. China also makes up for him being allied with North Koreaball. But still, he is kinda a friend because they are currently both mad at North Korea **Yanbianball - Where Koreans live in China. *Turkeyball - Loves him very dearly. *Liberiaball - African brother *South Africaball - We both have "South" in our names. And they helped South Korea during the Korean War. *Franceball - Formerly in bad relationships because of dog meat a few years ago. Today, France is good because of Kpop. *Vietnamball - ROK army killed civilians during the Vietnam war. However, Vietnamball forgave South Korea and likes Kpop, and wants to follow South Korea's steps of miraculous economical growth. *Indiaball - Helped a lot in India. India wants to follow South Korea's economical and social development. *Australiaball - Good trading partners. Asutralia and South Korea both discourage whaling. *Japanball - South Korea usually hates, but we needs Japan. He's a frenemy Enemies *North Koreaball - Brothers, then became frenemies, and are currently sworn enemies. *Chinaball - Best Friend of sworn enemy brother North Koreaball. China also removed Gangnam Style. *Pyongyangball- North Koreaball's son and capital city. *Japanball - Former eneny of Korean civilization. Tried to destroyed Korea numerous times. Now, he tries to revise history books. Many Japanese people try to frame Koreans and spread lies. South Koreaball is currently tired of Japan's negative behavior. They even claim their culture is more superior, even though we Koreaball has a longer history. South Korea hates anime, pornography, hentai, hara-kiri, rape, and Yakuza. "(Goddammit PURETTY!)REMEMBER THE COMFORT WOMEN!!! OR ELSE WE WILL INVADE TOKYO AND WE WILL TURN YOUR CAPITAL CITY INTO KOREAN AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE HIM EVER!!! AND JAPAN IS FUCKING RETARDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Quotes *"Hyeongje" - brother *"Aigo!!" - argg!! *"Hwayting!" - Fighting! (used as a phrase to boost things up) *"Gwiyomi" - cutie (same to Kawaii) *"Annyeong" - hello *"Myeolgong!" - Annihilate communism! *"k k k k" and khe khe- used instead of "lol" *"shibal!!" - south koreaball's kurwa. *"Jojgatne!!" - damn it *Jokbari- Calling Japanball in the lowest way possible Gallery Images of South Koreaball 大韓民國 Republic of Korea 대한민국.png Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png Those_were_the_days_by_tringapore-d7m5cq2.png B7RPul6.png Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png South_and_North_1945-2014.png Korea & Poland pepsi.png SIKYe5N.png The iMurica!!.gif 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Korea_Army.png North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png 맥주Beer.png 0RSm19f.png Recognized.png South Koreaball province map.jpg|this is the Polandball province map of South Koreaball. Daejeonball wantings love.jpeg|South Koreaball hanging out with Seoulball Korea's History|This image shows most of Korea's historical countryballs. South Koreaball next to Unified Koreaball Korea & Daejeon STRONK.png CFhuQJb.png Europe and East Asia.png Tea Time.png|I also want to kill Clay, and Clay now also want to drink tea with Japanball 190487 615007138526883 66576032 n.png Timeline of Korea.png Korea.gif China and Korea play a game.png North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png South Korea-Wiki-wordmark.png Jinball (Korea).png United States Army Military Government in Korea 공.png Kawaii South Korea.png Images of South Koreaball's subdivisions Korea & Daejeon STRONK.png Korea Army.png Reunification korea.jpg The Southern Korea.png Correct and Wrong drawings of Daejeonball.jpeg Ansan 공.png Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png 부산.png Dongnaeball.png Daejeonball wantings love.jpeg Seoul ball.png Unified Korea.png Korea's History Daily Routine in Asia.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png CAWxBxM.png Dokdoball.png Hell.png Jeollabuk-do 공.png Cheongju 공.png Ulsan 공.png 충북공.png 경기 공.png Korean War.png Fly boy, fly.png Jochiwon 공.png South Koreaball province map.jpg Bg0skeX.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Sd06SiH.png N3nWRMn.png ToiletLand.jpg 파이시스올.png S6ukqVN.png Vo0XLbD.png SUFEkwg.png VoNkUek.png 6월 항쟁 1.png 5ePeOCz.png Links *Facebook page *South Korea at Wikipedia es:Corea del Surball it:Corea del Sudball ko:대한민국공 pl:South Koreaball pt:Coreia do Sulball ru:Южная Корея Category:Countryballs Category:Countryballs of Asia Category:Countryballs of the Korean Peninsula Category:Countryballs of the Far East Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Mongoloid Category:South Koreaball Category:Korea Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Korean Speaking Countryballs Category:Ching Chong Category:Sushi Removers Category:Sushi removers Category:Kawaii Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Nazi remover Category:Comics featuring Japanball Category:Comics about World War II Category:Korean War Category:Superpowers Category:Real korean